Searching For Samuel
Description Gobnait spoke of a man and his daughter perishing at the tavern in Trader’s Path,, I fear that it is Samuel. I must return to the tavern and find out what has happened. Quest Giver Gobnait B7 in Zombie Town Task *Return to the Hidden Canyon Tavern in Trader’s Path. Quest Rewards *11 silver *64400 XP *Shadow Helm (different depending on the class you play) Walkthrough *Gobnait told you his part of the story and told you to go back to Traders Path to the Hidden Canyon Tavern. C/D4 *Upon arrival you see smoke and 4 Black Thrush Ambushers, kill them and enter the tavern. You will have to talk to Zaria who tells you all are dead but that Adelrik had given her something to give to you. You only have to prove to her that you are who you are. *She asks you 3 questions and 3 answer to choose from – ofc, it is the Golden Sash the correct answer. (If you answer wrong you can go through the dialog again). So after you have proven that you are who you say you are, she tells you that Adelrik knew Samuel’s secret and that I will have to protect them, no matter what. *She gives you a Scrap of a Puzzling Map with clues on it on how to find Samuel. *Hover over the map in your inventory to see the 1st clue: In the place where the forest opens, at the foot of the torn woman. Will she choose life? Or will she choose death? Only the colonies know. = This sends you to Green Gate D6, a female statue, on her left side (your right side), you ‘ll find some 'loose bricks', which contain the 2nd clue. *Hover over the map in your inventory to see the 2nd clue: an Etched Puzzle Stone with the following text: You are not too late, even if you've passed through the gate. It will last forever, just not as a tree. Find the clever weaver who denies even the fish their meal = this sends you to Forevers Advent, behind the bounty Matriarch Manniayes F3 on the north side of the huge root is a ‘Webbed Object’. Inside you will find the 3rd clue. *Hover over the map in your inventory to see the 3rd clue: a Swirling Orb with the following text: Longer than long, hard to grasp, light pours from this timeless being. Up on the ridge, break me, and see what you shall find. Use: Attempt to break the orb. = leads you to Forever Tree G3 (on a ridge). Close to the end between the wooden little chair and the wooden barrel, use the Swirling Orb. *This makes Samuel & Nadia pop up. *Talk to Samuel, this ends the quest. *Keep talking to him and tell him that Adelrik is dead. So Samuel’s secret is actually, Queen Fionna is Samuel’s sister and that the actual secret is that Nadia is the true child of King Leo and Queen Fionna. *He also gives you the follow-up quest: All Is Revealed. Journal Entry & Video Walkthrough Category:Main Quest Category:Level 23 Quest